


FILE: Subject 010

by DylanJ10000



Series: Stranger Things: TEN [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanJ10000/pseuds/DylanJ10000
Summary: Inspired by Jacketarearmpants' 'The Lost Files of Hawkins National Laboratory', I thought I'd write a file on the elusive Subject 010, whom we haven't yet heard about in the main series, it's comics, or companion novels. I thought I'd put ahead my own theory on 010's identity, and what may have happened to them. This will be canon-compliant with all comics, novels, and everything up to Season 3, while hinting towards the rumored setting of Season 4. There are also a few references to other works, as well (if you know me, you probably know one, for sure lol). Enjoy!
Series: Stranger Things: TEN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740598
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	FILE: Subject 010

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacketarearmpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacketarearmpants/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lost Files of Hawkins National Laboratory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812862) by [Jacketarearmpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacketarearmpants/pseuds/Jacketarearmpants). 



Test Subject 010

Birth Name: Brenner, Benjamin Theodore

Current/Legal Name: Brenner, Benjamin Theodore

Date of Birth: April 30th, 1967

Date of Entry: June 8, 1968

Date of Death: N/A

Causes of Death: N/A

**Powers and Abilities:** Various telekinetic and telepathic abilities, including but not limited to telepathic communication, telekinesis, and biokinesis.

**Background:** From what information was divulged of Subject 010’s past, it can be gathered that 010 is the biological child of Dr. Brenner and an anonymous former Brenner-era patient of Project MKUltra via artificial-insemination. Subject 010 was not made aware of this during his time at Hawkins National Laboratory.

**Biography in Hawkins:** 010 was entered into Project: RAINBOW in the Hawkins National Laboratory at the age of 1 year, 1 month, and 9 days. Due to his various telepathic and telekinetic powers, 010 was one of Dr. Brenner’s favorite subjects. By the time the class B subjects 004, 005, and 007 were released in 1975, Class A was the class that had endured the worst punishments and earned the most appraisal. Dr. Brenner's treatment of Class A was noted as having been very extreme, with only intense praise or intense punishment being given out upon completion of tasks. Meanwhile, Brenner had little to no personal involvement with Class B, and saw Class C as a resistant/developmental class. This disparity had tremendous effects on 010. By the age of 7 years old, Subject 010 was exhibiting a personality not unlike his biological father. Very cunning, calculating, and attentive, 010 became a very competitive individual, but was also a problem with security, having made at least 2 escape attempts within 6 months.

010’s time in Hawkins came to an end as a result of the Testing Room D incident, in which 003, 006, and 009.5 staged a break-out, which resulted in the death of Subject 006. During this incident, 010 was placed in the Advanced Containment Unit, a cell specially designed to contain enhanced subjects such as 007, 010, and 011. In the ensuing chaos, however, 010 took this as his chance to escape, as well, and, in a similar manner to Subject 011’s later break-out in 1983, became successful in doing so. Last confirmed sighting on security surveillance on June 16th, 1979, at the age of 12 years, and 1 month, and 17 days. Current whereabouts are unknown.

**Life After Hawkins:** Subject 010 has proven to be quite elusive, though there have been reports of him, ranging from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, to Los Angeles, California. DoE has become close to reacquiring Subject 010 only once, in January of 1982, when he was potentially seen on the streets of Indianapolis. Whether the child was Subject 010, or not, 3 security officials dispatched to the area by DoE were found dead within hours of dispatching (see Final Analysis below). Other sightings include Derry, Maine, in August, 1981, and Chicago, Illinois, in March, 1985. Subject may have returned to Hawkins, Indiana, in December, 1986, but investigations, so far, are inconclusive. 010 may have also made contact with the previously believed-deceased Subject 009 following her escape from another facility in late March, 1985. Subject 009's escape may have had something to do with Subjects 003, 009.5, and potentially 010 (see notes below), though analytics are unconfirmed.

 **Final Analysis:** 010 is one of the most powerful of all the test subjects by far, second only to Subject 011, and, by consequence, is one of the most dangerous. It is alleged that, during possible apprehension in Indianapolis, he caused the deaths of two DoE agents by using biokinesis to liquefy their internal organs, and, in the case of one individual agent, used his telekinesis to throw said agent onto part of a nearby electric power grid, sending part of Indianapolis into a blackout for hours, helping in his escape, once again. If Subject 010 is indeed found, approach slowly, and tactically. It is alleged that Subject 010 may be currently attempting to make contact with Subject 011. In the event that 010 is found with Subject 011, do not engage, or death may be consequential. Subjects 004 and 007 have been advised to cooperate if contact is made with either Subject 010, 011, or both.

**Further Notes:**

\- It is currently believed that 010 potentially made contact with Subjects 003, 009.5, and 008 while in Chicago in early-March, 1985.

\- Current whereabouts of said Subjects have been closely monitored for the past few years, though 008 is proving to be as evasive as 010.

\- Brief description by resident Norbert Keene - Caucasian, auburn hair, green eyes, lanky build, pale complexion - led DoE to believe that Subject 010 visited Derry, Maine, but was scared off shortly after arriving. Reasons: Unknown.

\- Subject 010's father, Dr. Martin Brenner, is believed dead following an encounter with 'The Beast' at Hawkins Middle School on November 12, 1983. Brenner, reported alive by former Hawkins Lab employee Ray Carrol, may have attempted to make contact with 010, his biological child. Whether or not he was successful, is unknown. 010 could prove to be in danger if contact is made with Brenner, considering his treatment of previous subjects, notably Subject 011.

\- Subject 010's role in the Oak Tree Program is unknown, though he displayed an affinity for medicine and healing, not unlike Subject 005.

\- Following the appearance of Soviet militants under Hawkins, Indiana's Starcourt Mall in July, 1985, it is unknown how aware they are of Subject 010 and other experiments.

\- It is suggested that he be transferred to Camp Hero National Laboratory, located in Montauk, New York, or Chamberlain National Laboratory, in Chamberlain, Maine, should he be reacquired.

\- Should he be reacquired, he will be subjected to counselling offered by DoE, to help with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder created by Dr. Brenner's experiments. He will then either be integrated into the Oak Tree Program, or released into the care of a DoE associate, depending on psychoanalysis results, as per the request of current DoE Chief-Advisor, Dr. Samuel Owens.

\- The fate of Subject 010's biological mother is unknown, due to the birth being from an anonymous carrier. Should 010 be reacquired, former Brenner-era test subjects Alice Johnson and Gloria Flowers will be contacted. It is unlikely, however, that either are 010's biological mother (see below note).

\- A fourth woman, pictured in photographic exhibits as being to the right of Terry Ives, and behind Alice Johnson, as well as the male test subject known as 'Ken', is considered to be the likely biological mother of Subject 010. Records for the unknown woman, as far as Project MKUltra is concerned, are lost. The only remaining evidence of her existence in the program is limited to the photographs, and a report stating her release, along with Flowers, Johnson, Ives, and 'Ken', though her name is redacted. Physical appearance is noted as: Caucasian, pale complexion, with Dark brown hair, approx. 19 - 20 years of age at the time of the photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> The photograph the ending note is referring to is here:
> 
> https://strangerthings.fandom.com/wiki/File:MKUltra_participants.png
> 
> 010's alleged mother is the second to the left, just in front of the scientist, to the right of Terry, and her head is between Alice and Ken.


End file.
